Astraeus Down
by kira66
Summary: This is just a little what if that has been floating around inside my head since SyFy announced they were cancelling the show.I know its doubtful something like this will happen but either I write it or my muse bites me. So read and enjoy!
1. Beginning

The mission to Titan was suppose to take two years, two and a half, tops. So when a mechanical malfunction caused ground control to lose contact with the Astraeus just three weeks before they were suppose to be heading for home the situation may have been less than ideal but most of the technology used on the space craft and back in Eureka had been basically invented just for this occasion and glitches, while annoying and potentially life threatening, were to be expected. And while they may have lost visual and audio they were still receiving readings from both the sensors on the ship and the people within so while annoying to those that had loved ones onboard it wasn't considered life threatening, even if it was what were they really going to do to help, and life went on as usual within America's weirdest little town.

It wasn't until the Astraeus was two months over due that people, both inside the city and outside, began to wonder and panic. They were still receiving the readings and nothing seemed amiss. It appeared, for all intents and purposes, that they were just late. But as days turned into weeks and weeks into months it became increasing clear that something was seriously wrong.

The scientists that had either opted not to participate in the Astraeus trials, had been disqualified for one reason or another, or were new hires worked tirelessly trying to restore audio and visual with the missing space craft. But just like all the others before them they failed. There was just no way to correct the malfunction that had originally knocked those systems offline. So as more time passed those in Eureka gave up hope. Four years, two of which were overdue, was a long time to hold out hope for a safe return of the Astraeus crew. And on the sixth anniversary of the launch a memorial for Eureka's fallen heroes was unveiled in the town square just outside the Sheriffs office. All of Eureka would be in attendance.


	2. Jo

Six years ago if you had told Josephine _Jo_ Lupo that she'd be where she is today she might have laughed at you and then shot you in the leg for suggesting such things. She wasn't one to believe in fairy tale endings or white picket fences. Give her a gun and she was as happy as a lark but give her a baby and she'd rather have the gun back. Because who needed babies anyways? All they did was poop and puke and that so wasn't her cup of tea. If only her future self could meet her past self.

"Benjamin James Lupo-Taggart you'd better not get your suit dirty!" Jo yelled as her oldest child, yes her oldest, ran passed her with a group children. Glancing down at her watch she sighed as she leaned back on the bench content on waiting for the shin-dig to get started.

"He does get on well with the other children doesn't he?" Jim Taggart or just Taggart to everyone within Eureka asked as he sat down beside Jo and shifted the little girl in his arms over to her mother.

Jo gladly accepted her daughter, Annabelle, and sat her on her knee facing the gathering crowd. "He's just one big giant social butterfly." She deadpanned as sharp eyes picked out her, four year old, son from the group of children herded around Vincent who was giving out treats to anyone who wanted them.

Taggart chuckled and leaned over placing a kiss on his wife's cheek. "Happy Anniversary love." He whispered lovingly.

"Happy Anniversary." Jo mimicked back. It wasn't really their anniversary in the sense it wasn't when they got married. Actually it was on this day, five years ago, that Taggart had purposed for the second time but with much different results; she said yes.

"So Jack and Allison has agreed to take the kiddies tonight so we can celebrate." Taggart told her as he focused on the crowd. It was amazing how a single event could change so much. Had he not gotten sick just two days before launch he wouldn't have this life. He wouldn't have a beautiful wife or two point five kids. He wouldn't have a house with a white picket fence or Cho their golden retriever puppy. Instead he would have been lost aboard Astraeus like so many others. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Jo smirked. "Just today? And here I thought you loved me all the time." She nudged him with her shoulder to show she was joking. "I love you too." She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his lips mindful of her growing belly and her daughter on her lap. "So Jack and Allison are going to take the kids huh? How'd you talk them into that?"

Taggart shrugged. "Didn't have to actually. They offered. I think since Kevin is away at school things are too quiet for them, you know?"

"They still got Jenna and Henry to keep things plenty noisy." Jo pointed out. Out of all the children in Eureka, and there were quite a few these days, the Carter's had the most rambunctious.

"Did you know they're expecting again?" Taggart asked once a comfortable silence had fallen between them.

Jo's eyes widened and she grinned. "No way!" Her eyes searched the crowd for their friends and was disappointed when she couldn't spot them. "Hows come you know before me?" She smacked him on the arm before carefully setting two year old, squirming, Annabelle down onto the ground.

Taggart made a face at his wife and rubbed his arm. "Went to get me shot the other day and overheard them talking. Swore me to secrecy they did but said I could tell you. They don't want anyone else to know until they've told Zoe, Kevin, and the wee ones."

"His, hers, and theirs." Jo said with a small smile. It was amazing how much had changed in six years. Some days, when things were quiet, her thoughts would turn to Zane Donovan and she'd feel a pang of guilt. While she had told him that she didn't know if she'd wait for him she knew, deep down, he was expecting her too. She often wondered what his reaction would be if he could see her now but then one of the kids would call for her, the baby would kick, or Taggart would do something goofy and all thoughts of her onetime lover would be completely forgotten in a whirlwind of comforting chaos. No she wouldn't trade her life now for any amount of do-overs the universe could offer.


End file.
